


A question of Love.

by Biscuit



Series: # Klaine is real [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, First Kiss, M/M, YouTuber!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuit/pseuds/Biscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is in love. So he makes a video about it. And Cooper asks him details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A question of Love.

Year 1 – June. 

Hi there, Blaine speaking.

Today, I would like to speak about love. Love with a capital “L”. I believe in Love. I fiercely believe that Love is the most majestic force on Earth. If baby Harry Potter could survive because his mom loves him so much, Love can make up for everything, don’t you think?

Love can heal. Love makes up grows up and grows old. Love makes us happy. At least, Love makes me happy.

 

[-]

 

Sebastian > Aren’t you sappy, Anderson? I get it. You’re in love. Must the world know? I can’t stand you anymore.

Mom > Are you in love, my Blaine? Because I saw your last video, and it seems you believe in Love again. I thought love was for dummies who had the chance to possess a complete heart. Anyway, call me. I love you. I would protect you just like Lily Evans did with her baby Potter.

Cooper > I met your beloved Kurt Hummel today. He looks damn fine. He told me (I quote) “I know you from your brother’s video”. So just so you know, Kurt Hummel watches all your videos. BTW, loved the one about texting. And I love you, bud.

Kurt > I loved spending three days (and two nights!) with you, Blaine.  
Kurt > Also, I met one Cooper Anderson IRL, today. Quite interesting meeting. Not as cute as you are. But, good God, you guys have good genes.  
Kurt > That last video, Blaine… If they don’t figure it out, your subscribers are blind. Just saying J

Blaine loved how his friends and family always send him texts after they watched his videos.

The tradition began with Sebastian. Blaine had sent him his video by email (it was his first video and Blaine was explaining why “private school wanted his death”) and Seb texted him with a sympathetic “not as shitty as I thought it could be”.

Then his video “how to spend two months of summer in Ohio without dying of boredom” (yes, his videos had a theme when he began…) made it to the first page of some local newspapers, and his mother saw it. So she texted him she liked what he was doing with all of this free time. And that night, Blaine’s dad patted his back and told him “you’re quite a funny guy, son”. Which meant probably way more than just that, but no one could really know.

So Blaine texted his mom back (“I’ll tell you more when I see you next week. Love you. Thanks you for loving me just like Lily POTTER. ;)”) and Sebastian (“The world must know how amazing HE is. Have I told you TODAY how amazing he is?”). And then he read the texts from Cooper and Kurt once again.

What he could gather was that:

1- His brother and Kurt met earlier today.

2- His brother and Kurt talked earlier today.

3- His brother and Kurt talked about him.

4- Kurt saw his last video. Cooper too, not that it matters in any ways..

5- Kurt loved the last three days. (So did Blaine)

6- Kurt loved the last tow nights. (Oh, so. did. Blaine.)

 

Blaine grabbed his phone and decided to call his brother. If he met Kurt that meant he was on set, or something. And it must have been huge for Cooper.

“Hey Baby Bro!”

“Coop…”

“How are you, Blaine?”

“Fine. And you? You met Kurt Hummel today. That’s huge!”

“I knew it. I knew if I mentioned Kurt Hummel in my texts you would call me in the minute.”

“You know me so well, Cooper. Tell me everything.”

“So, few weeks ago, I auditioned for a movie called “Tristan’s talisman”. It’s a movie-adaptation of some trilogy YA books-”

“I’ve read them…”

“Of course, you have”, Cooper smiled. “Anyway, I auditioned and they liked me. So last week, they asked me to come back. And today I had to audition with Kurt Hummel who is Tristan.”

“Kurt will be Tristan? It is so great. He looks just like-”

“Can I continue? Or do you want to ramble a bit more?”

“Sorry, continue.”

“So, I auditioned and right after I left the room, Kurt comes after me and says ‘I know you from you brother’s video’. Which was quite weird. And then he asked me if I wanted to grab a coffee with him. So we went to Starbucks and we talked. He is just as amazing as you think he is, Blaine. I swear. Now, I just want to play Tristan’s brother to hang out with Kurt.”

“You’ll be Gus?”

“Yeah, if I get the part…”

“That’s huge Cooper! Congrats!”

The two brothers laughed a bit.

“You know what’s huge Blaine?”

“Tell me.”

“It’s how well Kurt Hummel seemed to know you. I was talking about New-York and how your place was near the greatest ice-cream place. And he told me ‘Oh, I know. I love that you can see it from the kitchen’s window.’ How does Kurt Hummel know the ice-cream shop? And how could he know we can see it from your kitchen?”

“Because he spent the weekend there.”

“Excuse me?” Cooper cried.

Blaine laughed at his brother’s antic.

“For a thirty-two years old man you react a lot like a tween girl, Cooper.”

“Shut up. Tell me why Kurt Hummel spent the weekend at your place? Did you kidnap him?”

“I did not kidnap him. He came freely. Left freely too.” Blaine said, with a smile.

“Okay…”

Silence on the line.

“Blaine…”

“Oh Cooper, you’re still there.”

“Do play the smart ass with me. And tell me everything. Send me an email. Because I need to do adult stuff…”

“Gross.”

“and I need my two hands to do so.”

“TMI, Cooper. I have thrown up a little.”

“I hope it tastes disgusting.” Cooper stayed silent for few seconds. “Blaine, you know, I saw a super small hickey on Kurt’s neck earlier. And then he said the stuff about the ice-cream shop. And he blushed. Like tomato red blush.”

“…”

“I just want a super detailed email, Blaine.”

Blaine laughed.

“Are you living through me?”

“Oh, I am. I really need to go, Baby Bro. I love you lot.”

“Love you too.”

[-]

 

email from Blaine, to Cooper

Cooper,

Frist thing first, I am in love.

His name is Kurt.

He is amazing.

He is everything I’ve ever looked for and maybe a bit more.

 

I met him in March, when I was in L.A. and invited on the “Blue Book” set. He was there. We have the weirdest first meeting story. I was so nervous because I had a bit of a crush on him. I was starstruck. I acted like… I acted as weirdly as a weird human can do.

But he did too.

Then I came back to N.Y.C. and he texted me he was sorry he acted so awkwardly. I replied. He replied. I replied. He replied. You have the main idea.

I felt in love through texts. Like, last month, I just send him a heart _emoji_. Out of the blue. Then I made a video about it. He read through me. He knew the video was about him, and not about you. Sorry, Coop’.

Since March, we’ve been texting all the time. We’ve phoned each other a lot. And we’ve skype a lot, too. And last Wednesday, on the phone, he said: “Blaine, I know you have exams coming up. And you need to study. But I can’t stand it anymore. I need to kiss you. I need to feel you. I really need to see you.”

Yeah, that’s a guy who knows what he wants!

So…

He arrived Friday morning. I picked him up at the airport. Surprisingly we did not kiss right away. But we did hold hands. It was magnificent. I was everything on Earth and more. It was overwhelming. In my hand it was just random thoughts like “Blaine, you are holding his hands. Blaine, you ARE HOLDING HIS HAND!” I was so happy, you know.

Then we arrived home. And stupid Sebastian was there. Even though I asked him to leave the place for the weekend. (Spoiler alert: he was there the whole weekend. He may have heard stuff no one wants to hear) And stupid Sebastian jumped on Kurt and introduced himself:

“I am Sebastian Smythe. I am Blaine’s best friend.”

And my amazing Kurt replied quite coldly:

“I am Kurt Hummel. I am Blaine’s boyfriend.”

I swear.

 

So I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed his face and kissed him, hard on the lips. I spare you the details (Seb could give them to you if you really want them. He was a privileged witness of the most amazing first kiss in the history of amazing first kisses).

 

Then we talked about the whole “boyfriend” situation. And to be clear, he is my boyfriend. And I am his.

Then we kissed some more.

Then Stupid Sebastian came back into the living room and asked if any of us wanted an ice-cream. Hence Kurt knowing about the ice-cream place.

 

As you can imagine, due to Kurt’s popularity – and mine too ;), it was unimaginable for us to leave the place and stroll the street. So we had to stay at my place.  
We talked a lot. You know the whole “distance relationship” issue. The whole “what if they know about us” issue – the content of that email NEEDS to be kept secret, Coop. We don’t want anyone to know about us. We just want us to know about us.

He agreed to come on vacation with me and the boys this summer, so we’ll have at least two weeks together. And then we’ll see.

 

After talking we kissed a bit more. And one thing lead to another…

Cooper, you can’t imagine how BEAUTIFUL he is. Like wahoo beautiful.

And the things he can do. The thing he did.

Sorry, TMI.  
Anyway.

I scored Kurt Hummel.

 

Cooper, I freaking love him. And he loves me back. He told me first.

 

That’s quite an email.

  
With love,

XO

 

Your baby bro.

 

PS: Stupid Sebastian and Kurt became BFF. I created a monster. They made fun of my bowties. And they filmed a “BFF tag” on Sebastian’s channel.

I may have watched it 14 times already.

I miss him more now that I know the taste of his lips.

 

[-]

 

Cooper to Sebastian > Blaine send me the most insane email he ever send me. Good luck with Blaine “I miss him more now that I know the taste of his lips” Anderson…

Sebastian to Cooper > Kill me already… He is writing him a song.

 

 

 

[-]

\-- I might be creating a new URL. Kurtbastian is so on…

\--- Kurt and Sebastian have such an amazing chemistry. I swear. It’s insane.


End file.
